After Graduacion
by spiderjustice
Summary: After graduacion day Ava decided to leave NY and go back to Rio de Janeiro but she promised Peter that after four years she will be back. What happened when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: After four years**

 ** _Four years earlier_**

New warriors, Web warriors and Spiderman's original team. They finally took their graduacion foto.  
After this whole fight with Sinister Six without super powers Spiderman could relax.  
Peter decided to talk with is original team, he was the leader of Web warriors but his first team  
was special to him. They were together over three years now. All of them were 18 years old.

When Spidey was walking to talk with them he saw that Sam was hugging White Tiger. Just  
like they were saying _goodbye._ He first thought that Nova is leaving to join the gardians.

"Hey guys, why aren't you two try to kill each other?" Spiderman asked.  
White Tiger then turned to face him and took her mask off.

"Well I was just saying goodbye to Sam but he started to cry like child." Ava said with a smirk.

"So you are coming back to gardians Sam?" Peter said.

"No, Ava is leaving and I wasn't crying." Sam said.

"W-what!? Why are you leaving?" Spidey was shocked.

He and Ava were starting to get very close. He even thought to ask her out but he was scared that  
she say _No_.

"I'm going back to Rio de Janeiro." Ava said.

"But why?" Peter said sadly.

"I'm going to college. My father left me an apartment in the city."

"But you can go to college in NY."

"Peter..." Ava hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Listen, I'm gonna be gone for four years after that I will visit you guys." She whispered hugging him even tighter.

"What about MJ you two been like sisters."

"Well she has to think who will help her clean your mess when I'm gone." Ava said laughing.

"But-"

"No buts, I promise that I'll be back. Ok? She said looking him in the eyes.

"Ok."

Ava then turned to Power man, Iron Fist and Nova.

"Will you guys elp me with my stuff?"

"Of course we will but we did that after you go with us to eat your last pizza in NY."

She laughed.

"Ok but only our team."

"You got it." Peter said.

 _ **Present**_

Spiderman was swinging through hte city. He changed through this four years. He wasn't skinny teenager anymore.  
He was taller and was much more muscular. His voice changed a little. He has side swept undercut hairstyle, new haircut  
was birthday gift from MJ. She forced him to go with her to hairdresser's salon. He has a stubble short beard too.

Peter, Luke, Danny and Sam decided to live together in one big apartment in the city. Sam didn't changed at all. He was  
chef in five stars restaurant. Danny was taller. He was CEO to Rand Industries. Luke was bald and taller. He was bodyguard  
in Sam's restaurant when there was some meeting of businessmans or some closed party. And Peter was scientist in STARK  
industries.

They were living in one of the most modern apartment building in town. Their apartment has two floors. On the first floor were:  
kitchen, livingroom, one bathroom and training room. On the second floor were boys rooms, each one with bathroom and one  
guest room.

Peter decided to come back home and just relax. When he entered the apartment he saw that guys were ready to go out.  
They were waitting for him.

"Dude where have you been, we were waitting for you. We're gonna be late." Sam said.

"Late for what?"

"I can't believe you forget about that Ava is coming back from Rio de Janeiro." Luke said.

Peter rushed to his room and changed to his white T-shirt and black jeans. He could hear boys laughing.

"Ok I'm rady we can go."

 _ **At the airport**_

Ava was looking for Peter, Luke, Danny and Sam. She changed a lot. She was taller and her hair weren't straight like they used to.  
Her hair was like beach waves. She was wearing grey tank top and black jeans. Her personality changed too. She finally could easy  
control her amulet. So she was more relaxed then four years ealier.

"Hey Ava!"

"Peter!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Together again**

 _ **At the airport**_

"Hey Ava!"

"Peter!?"

Ava was shocked when she saw her best friends, her family. They changed. She ran to them and hugged them.

"God I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too, _kitty_." Sam said.

Ava then let go of them and saw how much they changed.

"Luke, your bald!"

"Really, oh no." He said laughing.

"Sam, why are you so short?" She asked playfully.

"I hate you." He said playfully.

"I know."

Ava saw Danny.

"How are you Danny?"

"Better now. We all missed you so much." He said giving her another hug.

When Danny let her go she saw Peter. Ava blushed a little. She remembered that Peter was handsome but now  
She couldn't stop herself and hugging him.

"I told you I come back." She said.

"I know and I'm happy you did." Peter then lift her up and spin her around.

"Haha he nearly forget that you are coming back." Luke said smiling at his two friends.

Ava then glared at Peter.

"It was just so long. And...and.. ok I'm an idiot." He said. Ava smiled.

"Of course you are.' Ava said running her fingers through his hair.

"I guess MJ wasn't joking about her birthday gift for you."

"She forced me to go and-."

"And she did good."

Luke, Sam and Danny were looking at their friends with smiles on their faces.

"Ok love birds. How about we go to restaurant where I'm working and eat something good. Just like old times." Sam said and made Peter and Ava blush.

"Heh I see two tomatoes for dinner." Luke said laughing.

"Here I'll take your luggage."Peter said.

"Thanks, _webhead."_

 _ **At the restaurant**_

"Wow Sam you really work here?" Ava said.

"Yeah, me and Luke."

Ava immediately looked at Luke.

"Don't worry I don't cook. I'm a bodyguard here."

"And who are you guys?" Ava asked Peter and Danny.

"I'm a CEO in Rand Industries."

"And you Pete?"

"I'm a scientist in STARK industries. Guess who I work with?"

"Heh _Flash Thompson_." Everyone laughed.

"No I'm working with Doctor Octopus." He said calmly.

"Haha ok enough jokes. Who do you work with?"

"I told you Doctor Octopus."

Ava was shocked.

"What!? Y-you're not joking."

"No."

Ava was looking at Peter with shocked expression. Sam started to laughing and guys joined him.

"Wait, I need to proces that." She said and took deep breath.

"You are working with guy who was trying to kill you, us and every hero on graduacion day." She said slowly.

"Yeah."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" It made guys laughing even more.

Peter just smiled at her.

"He is different now besides he is my friend now. You could meet him-."

"I don't want to meet with guy who was fighting side by side with my father's killer."

There was awkward silence now. Luke was the first one to break it.

"Maybe we could come back to our apartment so we can play some games. You know like old times."

"You guys live together?"

"Yes. And we will be very happy if you move in to our home." Danny said.

Ava smiled.

"And I will be very happy to move in with you guys."

They finish eating and went to their apartment.

 _ **In front of the door to the apartment**_

Luke took out his keys and offer Ava to open the door.

 _"S_ _urprise!"_

New warriors, Web warriors and Aunt May screamed and went to embrace Ava.

"You are goint to squash me here!"

"We missed you too." MJ said

After an hour of talking and playing games Ava decided to take a breath. She went to the balcony.  
She leaned against the wall.

"I hope you like the view." Peter said and stood next to her.

"Well now it's much more interesting." She said.

Peter quickly looked at Ava.

"Did I said that out loud?" Ava said a little embarrassed.

"Yes you did." Peter said and moved closer to her.

"I- ummmm I-." Peter was leaning closer to kiss her but his _Parker luck_ came in.

"Ow there you are Ava. Peter, do you mind if I borrow Ava for a minute." Aunt May said.

"No it's ok." Peter said upset.

Aunt May then took Ava inside the apartment.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Awkward sytuacion**

 _ **Next day at the apartment**_

Sam woke up first so he decided to make breakfast. When he came down the stairs he saw tiger on the couch.  
This tiger was watching TV. Sam thought he was dreaming or that he drank to much yesterday.

"That was the last time I-"

He stopped when tiger turned and looked at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam started screaming like a little girl.

After that guys came down stairs.

"Sam you're gonna wake up everyone in NY and- WHAT THE FUCK IS TIGER DOING HERE!" Peter yelled.

Luke and Danny were just standing there thinking what was tiger doing in their apartment. Animal went to them  
and sat right in front of them.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR-" Sam was cut off by green light.

When they looked at the place where tiger was sitting they saw Ava in her pyjamas.

"Sorry I scared you guys." Ava said smiling.

Boys were just looking at her with wide open eyes.

"But how?" Peter asked.

"I told you yesterday that now I'm in full control. I can change to tiger any time, I'm faster, my reflexes and instincts are better." She expleined.

"Ok but why did you changed into a tiger?" Sam asked.

"Your couch isn't the most comfortable, you know."

"So why don't you went to your room?" Danny asked.

Ava smirked.

"I was too lazy."

Luke laughed.

"I thought I would never hear that." Luke said.

"Can you change again?" Peter asked.

She changed and walked up to Peter who pet her.

"You could work here as a pillow." Peter joked.

Ava then went on to couch.

"I'm going to make us some breakfast." Sam said.

In that time Luke, Danny and Peter were playing with Ava who was still in tiger form.

"I've go an idea." Peter said. He looked at Ava and when they made eye contact he looked at Sam.

Ava knew what he was thinking. She walked up to Sam and started to annoy him.

"Ava get out of here, you are bothering me." Sam said. He was trying to walk up to the fridge to take some eggs.

Sam lost his balance and fell on the floor. Boys laughed and helped Sam to get on his feet.

"Don't worry Sam. I order something to eat." Luke said.

After they ate Danny, Sam and Luke were preparing for work. Danny changed his PJ to tuxedo and went to Rand Industries.  
Sam and Luke went to restaurant couple minutes after Danny leaving Peter and Ava alone.

"You don't go to work today?" Ava asked.

"No. Tony gave me whole week off." Peter said.

"When are they coming back?"

"Usually at 9 p.m."

Ava looked at the clock. It was 8 a.m.

"You wanna do some exercises with me?"

"Sure."

They went up stairs to changed. It was very warm day so Peter decided to workout shirtless. He was waitting for Ava in  
the gym. He was hanging punching bag. Ava finally came down. She had white T-shirt and black yoga pants.  
When she entered the gym she saw Peter. She couldn't believe that in only four years he changed from six pack to  
eight pack. He had rock hard chest and big biceps. Ava was staring at him for god know how long and she could stare even  
longer but Peter finally notice her.

"Ready?" Peter asked.

Ava who was blushing nodded.

Peter was punching the punching bag and Ava was running on treadmill. Ava was staring at Peter and thinking what he wanted  
to do on that balcony.

"Peter, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you tried to kiss me last night?

Peter was paralyzed


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:New teammate**

Nick Fury and Phil Coulson were watching what SHIELD's cameras recorded. Woman with great skills cought their attention.  
She was very good in hand to hand combat. She was fast too. She was wearing black suit and she had white hair.

"What do you think sir?" Coulson asked.

"I think that she should join Parker's team. She's already know how to fight AND how to not destroy the city doing the fight." Fury said.

"I'm calling to Parker to find his ' _new teammate'."_

 ** _With Peter and_** ** _Ava_**

"Did you tried to kiss me last night?" Ava asked.

Peter was paralyzed. He didn't knew what to say or do.

"Well...um..."

Peter's face was red like his Spiderman mask. He was saved by Coulson.

"Parker we have found new hero who could learn couple things from you and rest of your team."

"Who is that new hero?" Peter asked.

"Her name is _Black Cat._ We were watching her for awhile."

"Ok me and White tiger will find her."

"Good luck Spiderman."

Peter without a word came out of the gym to change into his Spidey costume. Ava was angry at Coulson for calling right at that moment  
and at Peter for leaving her in the gym with no word.

 _ **Streets of New York**_

White tiger and Spiderman were looking for that Black Cat. They never heard about her before.

"Did you found something?" Spiderman asked but Tiger didn't replied.

"Tiger?"

Spiderman decided to find White Tiger first. He swang to Tiger's location. He find Ava and..

"Coulson, We found Black Cat." Spiderman said.

" Get her to SHIELD now."

It was easy to say but hard to do. White Tiger and Black Cat were fighting. Spiderman jumped between them.

"Ok, I think it's enough." Spidey said.

"Wow, your Spiderman. I knew that you are very attractive." Black Cat said smiling.

Spiderman turned to Tiger who was about to kill Black Cat but Peter calmed her down.

"I heard that YOU were looking for me." Cat said to Spiderman.

White Tiger then stood up.

"WE were looking for you and WE need to go ahh...with you...to SHILD's base." Tiger said with anger.

 ** _Shield's tri carrier_**

Spiderman and White Tiger got Black Cat to tri carrier. She was talking with Fury now. Peter and Ava were alone  
waitting for Fury and Cat to finish.

"Ava why you two were fighting on that rooftop?" Peter asked.

"We were just arguing." She said.

Ava then remembered something. She looked around the room to make sure that they were alone. She took off her mask.

"Maybe now you answer my question." She said walking up to him.

Peter blushed under his mask.

"I don't know what are you talking about." He said.

"When we were in the gym I asked you: Did you tried to kiss me last night? And you didn't answer it." Ava said and took Peter by the hand.

"Well..I-I think I answered that." He said.

Ava took off his mask.

"It's ok. Don't be so nerves." She said leaning closer to him.

"What are you two doing?" Fury asked making two heroes jumped.

"FURY! We were just..ummm. I was helping Spiderman with..um..."

"What's wrong Parker, did your lips needed help?"

"Ye- I mean no, sir." Spiderman asked.

"Good. Now listen. Black Cat agrred to join the team but."

"But what?" Ava asked.

"But she's gonna muve in to your apartment." Fury said.

Ava's jaw dropped. Black Cat came out the Fury's office.

"What's wrong kitty, cat cought your tongue?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Teammate aka problem**

 _ **The apartment**_  
Peter, Ava and _Felicia_ came to apartment. Felicia looked around.

"Where's my room Pete?"

"Well we have only 5 rooms but you can sleep in my room till we do the renovation." Peter said.

Ava's jaw dropped...AGAIN. When Felicia was very happy.

"So we are together in one room." She said walking up to Peter.

"No. I'll be sleeping on the couch or..."

Peter then looked at Ava.

"Ava can I sleep in your room?" He asked.

Now it was Felicia's turn to open her mouth in shock. Ava had a big smile at her face.

"Of course you can."

"Cool, I'll take some of my things to your room." He said and went to his room.

"What's wrong Felicia, cat cought your tongue?" Ava said.

"He's gonna be mine anyway." She said and went to Peter's room.

 _ **9 p.m.**_

Luke, Sam and Danny came back home. Peter told them whole story and that they have new teammate.

"Where is she." Sam asked.

"Here."

They looked at the stairs and saw Felicia.

"Hey boys."

Sam rushed to her.

"Hey I Sam aka Nova the-"

"I know who you are, Fury already told my everything."

Guys were talking with Felicia in the livingroom and Peter went to Ava's room.  
When he came in he saw that bathroom door was half open. He could hear that Ava is taking a shower.  
She probably forgot to close the door. Little Spider-devil appeared on Peter's shoulder.

"Come on dude, you have a chance to see Ava naked and wet."

Little Spider-angel appeared.

"Move your ass!"

He did what he was told. But when he walked up to the door he saw that Ava was in her PJ already.

"REALLY." He thought.

Felicia then came in the room.

"Hey Peter you forgot one thing from your room." She said and walked away.

Ava heard that and she knew that Peter took everything.

"That bitch." She thought.

Ava came out of the bathroom and went to Peter's room. She saw Peter with Felicia's bra in his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"AVA I-I Felicia told me that I forgot something and that fell out when I opened the wardrobe. I swear." Peter said.

"Ok I believe you but..."

"But?''

Ava walked up to him.

"Fury interrupted us back at tri carrier."

Right at that moment Felicia threw a pillow at Ava.

"I think you should get out."

Ava nodded with a smile and took Peter with her. When they were in the room Ava locked the door.

"Ava what are you doing?" Peter asked.

Ava turned off the lights and used her powers so she could see in the dark. She walked up to Peter and  
grabbed Peter by the shirt. She pulled him close to her.

"So, where were we've been...ow I think I remember now." She said leaning closer to kiss him.

To her surprise they finally kissed. They started to make out but of course Felicia opened the door and threw a pillow at Ava again.

"What are you two doing here?"

Ava smiled evilly and kissed Peter with full passion.

Felicia's jaw dropped. She was looking at Ava with anger.

"If she want a war then I will give her a war." Felicia thought and walked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The war has begun**

 _ **The apartment**_

Peter and Ava were sleeping on the bed. It was 7 a.m so boys were asleep too, but someone was awake.  
Felicia came down to the kitchen. Sam showed her that in one of the cupboard was the hottest pepper  
in the world. Felicia got an idea to make breakfast for Ava and hide a pepper in one of sandwiches.

She made sandwiches and was waiting fo Ava to come down, but felicia forgot her phone so she could  
record her sweet revenge. She went to her room and started looking for her cell phone. In that moment  
Sam woke up and went down stairs to eat something. When he was in the kitchen he saw sandwiches  
on the table.

"Nobody is here, so I guess I can eat these sandwiches." He thought.

Sam then took a bite of one sandwich. In two minutes he ate two sandwiches already. Sam started to  
feel that something is wrong, cause his mouth was in fire. He started to run around the room. Sam  
was looking for milk in the fridge but THERE WAS NO MILK!

Felicia finally found her cell phone. She went to the kitchen and saw Sam who's face was red like tomato.  
He was running around and making a lot of noise. Felicia then looked from Sam to empty plate. She was  
so mad at Sam for eatting sandwiches that she made that her face turned red.

 _ **Ava's room**_

Ava woke up and heard someone was screaming. She looked at her right and saw Peter who was still sleeping.  
She Slightly hit him on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Peter, wake up. Someone is screaming."

"It's probably Sam, don't worry." He said with closed eyes.

"You're sure?"

Peter opened his eyes ans sat up. He kissed her and took her on his lap.

"I'm sure."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok."

They heard Sam's scream again and it was louder then before. Peter and Ava went to the kitchen. When  
they made it to there they saw Luke who was trying to get Felicia off Sam before she kills him.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Peter said and went to help Luke.

Felicia knew that if she tell the truth Peter won't trust her anymore.

"Sam ate my sandwiches."

"And that's the reason to kill him?" Luke said.

"I was trying to help him not kill him."

"Of course you were, cause you are so good and polite to other people." Ava said sarcastically.

Felicia just glared at her.

"Ok people, we are going to be late for our training session with Avengers. We got one hour to get ready." Peter said.

Sam finally stood up asking.

"Where's Danny?"

"I'm here my friend."

All of them turned to see that Danny was already in his Iron Fist costume.

"Dude, when did you woke up?" Peter asked.

Danny looked at the colck.

"About two hours ago."

They all looked at him like at an alien.

"What? I couldn't sleep."

 ** _45 minutes later_**

White Tiger was waiting for others to get down to the livingroom. Black Cat was first to get down.

"What are you looking at snowball?" Black Cat asked.

"Nothing."

Cat went to sit on the couch but when she was next to Tiger she fell, cause someone pushed her.

"I know that these sandwiches with pepper were for me you slut." Tiger said with anger.

"Wow, so there is something between these ears." Cat said standing up.

"There is more then you think. Ow and you know why I pushed you right there?"

Cat looked around and saw ketchup on the floor and on her back.

"YOU-"

"Hey what are you two doing here?" Spiderman asked.

White Tiger looked at Black Cat and walked up to Spidey.

"Nothing honey, Cat is just very clumsy. You know." She said hugging Spiderman.

"Ow, ok." he hugged her back.

After 5 minutes boys where at the livingroom.

"So, we're ready to go?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, we are."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey, guys!_**

 ** _I am soooo sorry that I didn't update this story but when I tried to write a next chapter my head was full of ideas...but to other stories. I couldn't write any chapter and believe me, I feel like a total prick because of it. I know how it is when you like a story and want to read it non-stop and I know that feeling when (a prick like me) stops writing the story and doesn't write what's wrong. I felt so bad every time when someone left a review saying that I should continue this story, I tried really. When I was trying to write a chapter to this story an idea for a new one came to my mind. It's also Spidertiger. I already wrote a couple of chapters. I will publish that story(called what if) today. I hope that you will like the new story and have a nice day ;)_**


End file.
